The present invention relates to a heat accumulator and more precisely to an accumulator of the type that is arranged in heat exchange relation with a heating system for transferring energy to said system.
The problem behind the invention is to accomplish an accumulator that is of reasonable dimensions and is easily adaptable/insertable to/into existing heating boiler constructions and is suitable for series production by established techniques.
Of course, the need for reduction of energy costs has been recognized and there have been long proposed for instance a number of heating systems using relatively cheaper night energy. Such a known solution makes use for instance of a water tank as a storing vessel. In order to provide an energy storing capacity at a reasonable level, bulky, space and cost demanding constructions are required. Other known constructions are also based on complex arrangements which are expensive and constitute less desirable solutions to the problem of using cheap night energy.
According to the prior art, there has been proposed what might appear to be a simple and obvious solution of the problem by combining known material types or modern equivalents thereof with modern heating boiler constructions, implying among other things that the energy storing capacity of the material is "upgraded". The term storing capacity means energy storing capacity expressed as the product of heat capacity, maximum temperature and weight of the storage material.